La Pradera
by Catnip 83
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Katniss no fuera quien dice ser y Peeta se enamorara de la Katniss que el conoce sin saber realmente quien es Katniss Everdeen?
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo cree esta historia de mi algo retorcida mente **

Prologo

Mi vida es una tragedia después de que mi padre muriera en un accidente en las minas todo fue horrible sin contar haber perdido a mi padre mi madre se sumergió en una seria depresión y apenas comía parecía un zombi, dejándonos a mí y a mi pequeña hermana solas en el mundo literalmente. Yo tuve que sacar adelante a mi familia con apenas 12 años me volví el sustento económico de mi familia ahora reducida a mi madre Helen y a mi patito mi pequeña hermana Prim. Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen y esta es parte de mi historia.

Vivimos en Panem un país que consta de 12 distritos y un capitolio donde todo es gobernado por el presidente Cornelious Snow. Yo por mi parte vivo en el distrito doce con mi familia o bueno lo que queda de ella. Vivimos en la Veta la parte más pobre del distrito doce donde viven los mineros y sus familias.

Hoy tengo 17 años y mi hermana Prim tiene 14, -mi patito- la única razón por la que no abandone a mi madre y hui al bosque sino ¿quién la cuidaría?, obviamente no mi madre que apenas sale de su cama para comer e ir al baño. Así que técnicamente yo me crie sola y crie a mi hermana.

A la corta edad de 12 años tuve que conseguir un trabajo para poder mantener a mi familia y aparentar al menos que éramos una familia feliz o algo parecido y así no nos mandarían a mí y a Prim al orfanatorio del distrito. Después de mucha búsqueda conseguí dos empleos uno en la panadería que no me daba mucho para mantener a mi familia, los dueños, los Mellarks, pero a pesar de que la señora Mellark era un bruja, seguía ahí por 3 razones la primera era porque de verdad necesitaba el dinero, la segunda porque el señor Mellark era bueno conmigo y a veces me daba uno o dos panes para que pudiéramos comer. Y la tercera Peeta Mellark, el hijo del panadero estén guapo y tiene pinta de buen mozo y en diversas ocasiones lo eh cachado mirándome, y apartando la mirada de inmediato, si lose ¿como el hijo del panadero se fijaría en una chica de la Veta como yo? Siendo el de buena familia y yo una pobre chica de la peor escoria del distrito, donde se encuentran los más pobres y las peores escorias, bueno aunque en parte eso es cierto.

* * *

Bueno pues este es mi primer fic asi que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (u.u pero si no les gusta no sean ta malos conmigo) ok no .-.

gracias por leerlo :3


	2. El primer dia en la panaderia

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo cree esta historia de mi algo retorcida mente**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Desde que tengo uso de razón he estado enamorado de la misma chica, Katniss Everdeen. Como la conocí, esa ya es una vieja historia, fue amor a primera vista, todo comenzó en la panadería de mi familia cuando yo tenía 13 años oí gritar a mi madre a una pobre niña que entre sollozos le rogaba trabajar con nosotros de lo que fuera.

_*Flashback*_

_-Por favor señora, ¿hay algo en que le pueda ayudar aquí en la panadería? Enserio necesito dinero y pensé en la posibilidad de que pudiera obtener un trabajo aquí- dijo la chica, yo la había visto en una o dos ocasiones en la escuela pero nada mas, sabai que ella era un curso menor que yo  
_

_-¡NO!- grito mi madre furiosa- ¡YA TE HE DICHO VARIAS VECES QUE NO, NO QUIERO A UNA ESCUINCLA EN MI PANADERIA ASUSTANDO A LOS CLIENTES Y MENOS DE LA VETA!_

_-Por favor señora aunque sea lavando trastes o lo que sea pero enserio necesito trabajo-dijo ella diciendo lo último casi en un murmullo_

_-¡NO! he dicho y ya vete de aquí- y la empujo fuera de la panadería por suerte mi padre lego en ese mismo momento_

_-¿Qué pasa cielo?-pregunto mirando a la pequeña_

_-Nada ya se iba-dijo mi madre antes de que ella pudiera decir palabra alguna_

_-Por favor calmante Helena- dijo mi madre mirando a mi madre-deja que la niña hable, así que- dijo volviéndose a la niña que aun sollozaba- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte querida? _

_-Yo...yo…solo…quería-dijo tartamudeando- saber si necesitaban ayuda aquí en la panadería_

_-Mmmm…..-dijo y se puso a pensar mi padre- tal vez- siguió pensando- ah, si necesitamos que alguien empaquete el pan en sus respectivas bolsas, ¿te interesa?- finalizo mi padre la niña esbozo una gran sonrisa ante lo que acababa de escuchar_

_-Sí, muchas gracias señor- dijo algo alegre- ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?_

_-de nada pequeña,-le sonrió mi padre-mmm... Si quieres y puedes mañana después de la escuela_

_-Claro que sí señor gracias, mañana mismo después de la escuela estaré aquí muy puntual, adiós _

_-Eso espero, adiós pequeña- y la niña se marcho_

_*Fin de Flashback*_

Desde aquel día, no dejo de pensar en ella, a veces podía pasar todo el día viéndola trabajar pero cuando me cachaba, yo apartaba la mira rápidamente sonrojándome, y cuando volvía a verla veía que ella también se sonrojaba, casi crecimos como hermanos ya que ella venia diario a la panadería a trabajar.

Y ni hablar de los últimos 3 años ella había crecido bastante igual que yo, ella era delgada y con gran pecho y ni que decir de su trasero que también era exquisito, pero a pesar de todo eso lo que más me encantaba de ella eran sus enormes ojos grises claro, en la Veta era común que la mayoría de sus habitantes tuvieran los ojos grises pero no tan claros y los de ella eran hermosos, eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella...

* * *

Si lose esta muy corto y perdon por la tardanza pero apenas me pude volver a conectar, tratare de actualiza veces por semana :3 y Gracias por leer mi fic

:3 bye Y feliz 14 de Febrero :3 :D


	3. Mi mejor amigo, Cato

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo cree esta historia de mi algo retorcida mente**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Cato era mi mejor amigo desde niños ya que su madre y la mía se llevaban muy bien- incluso llego a pensar que cuando veía a nuestras madrea platicar era menos enojona mi madre- siempre andábamos juntos incluso le decíamos a la gente que éramos hermanos, íbamos juntos a todas partes incluso era raro vernos separados, por el paso de los tiempos nuestra amistad era cada vez más fuerte y casi era inquebrantable eso creí durante mucho tiempo.

Hace unos años Cato y yo dejamos de frecuentarnos como antes y ya casi no salíamos a ninguna parte, Cato regularmente desaparecía por las tardes y no sabía del hasta el día siguiente y como de costumbre llegaba con los ojos rojos y medio adormilado a la escuela y cuando le preguntaba por qué se molestaba y me dejaba a media palabra hasta que un dia harto de la situación decidido a averiguar que ocurría con mi amigo

_*Flashback*_

_-Cato ¿que demonios pasa contigo?_

_-¿porque lo dices Peeta?_

_-¿como que porque?_

_-explícate Peeta, pero rápido que me tengo que ir _

_-¿ir a donde?_

_-a un lado, pero ya al grano ¿Que quieres Peeta?_

_-¿Quiero que me digas que pasa contigo?-le digo algo molesto pero tranquilo-¿Porque ya no eres el mismo ?-Cato me miro confundido -¿Porque desapareces por las tardes y no se sabe de ti hasta el siguiente día __y aparte cada vez que te pregunto evades el tema_

_-Conmigo no pasa nada, tu eres el que parece mi madre a cada rato preguntado donde estoy que he echo etc,...-me respondió con tono furioso_

_-Lo ago porque me interesas y te quiero y porque eres mi amigo-lo interrumpi- Ademas abandonaste a Glimmer como si fueran una simple bolsa de frituras  
_

_- ¿Y?_

_- La amabas o eso decias_

_- Si eso era antes_

_-Cato por favor ya dime la verdad ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Porque cambiaste?_

_-¿La verdad?_

_-Si Cato la verdad_

_-bueno pues encontre un lugar_

___¬¬"_

_-Cato eso no me dice nada - _

_-Dejame terminar si?_

_-ok adelante_

_- ¿Has oido hablar sobre "La Pradera"?_

_-¿"La pradera"?- habia oido hablar de ella, estaba ubicada en la Veta, donde se vendian drogas entre otras cosas pero mas que nada era el mayor prostibulo del distrito_

_-Si es un club nocturno, y antes de que me digas otra cosa, no ago nada malo solo voy a pasar el rato _

_-Y entonces a que se supone que haces ahi_

_- Ya te dije nada malo, si no me crees un dia puedes acompañarme, si quieres y te lo demostrare..._

_- NO! Yo no voy a esos lugares- lo interrumpi e inmediatamente me largue de ahi  
_

_-¡PEETA ESPERA! VUELVE! - oi que grito tras mi pero yo no queria saber nada mas asi que simplemente lo ignore y me fui_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

* * *

_Perdon por no haber subido antes el capitulo pero tuve algunos problemas con mi compu y pues hasta ahorita la pude subir _

_Espero y les guste _

_besos _

_Y gracias por sus reviews_

_:D_


	4. My second job

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo cree esta historia de mi algo retorcida mente.  
**

* * *

**Katniss's P.O.V**

"La pradera" el club en la Veta, donde uno acude cuando trata de olvidar sus penas, la mayoria de las personas que trabajan ahi son chicas entre 15 y 20 años, siempre ocultando identidades, aqui se venden todo tipo de drogas y alcohol, pero el mayor negocio de "La pradera" es que es el mayor prostibulo del distrito, las chicas que se venden lo hacen por placer, pero mi caso es diferente.

Talvez se preguntan como una chica como yo teniendo un trabajo en el centro de la ciudad se aparece por estos rumbos. Simple, el dinero ya no alcanzaba para manter a mi familia asi que me vi forzada a buscar otro empleo. Asi que un dia Gale me visito.

Gale es mi mejor amigo, desde que Prim aun usaba pañales, el es 2 años mayor que yo y siempre lo vi como mi hermano mayor, viviamos en casas continuas y nuestros padres eran igual que nosotros los mejores amigos, hasta que el dia del accidente que se llevo a mi padre tambein se llevo al padre de Gale, asi que con ambas familas destrozadas, ambos nos obligamos a buscar un trabajo, para el fue mas dificil ya que su familia era mucho mas grnade que la mia, el tiene 3 hermanos pequeños el mayor de la edad de Prim. Yo consegui trabajo en la panaderia de los Mellarks y el con el sastre del distrito, pero a ninguno nos alcanzaba el dinero,asi que Gale busco un segundo trabajo, en "La Pradera" de aprendiz de barman y al año siguiente ya era el barman de "La Pradera" y ganaba lo suficiente para mantener a su familia y a veces inclusive me ayudaba con la mia.

Ese dia Gale me visito como siempre lo hacia antes de irse a "La Pradera" .

_*FlashBack*_

_-Hola Catnip-Catnip el simpre me decia asi ya que cuando era pequeña si voz era como un susurro y el simpre se burlaba de mi preguntandome mi nombre y se reia aun mas cuando yo intentaba decirle Katniss y se me salia Catnip- ¿Me acompañas al parque?_

_-Hola Gale, claro- le dije sonriendo _

_El camino al parque habia sido silencioso cosa rara en Gale._

_-Bueno ya llegamos que pasa?_

_-Catnip,yo se que tu trabajas en la panaderia..- empezo a decir yo solo asenti- y pues ultimamente no te ha ido muy bien que digamos_

_-Gale si vienes a restregarme mis problemas en la cara mejor ahi la cortamos- dije molesta- y no es necesario que me prestes mas dinero puedo apañarmelas yo sola _

_-No Catnip no me referia a eso-  
_

_-Entonces a que biene todo esto?, _

_-Tengo una propuesta para ti_

_- ¿Que clase de propuesta?- pregunte enarcando una ceja_

_-Pues.. es que nose como decirtelo-_

_-__Vamos Gale escupelo ya_- le ordene

_-Sabes que yo trabajo en "La pradra" no?-asenti-Bueno pues el dueño tuvo problemas con una de las chicas y..  
_

_-No, Gale -lo interrumpi inmediatamente biendo sus vagas oraciones _

_-No es lo que crees Catnip-_

_-Ah no? Acaso no me estas sugiriendo que...-dije casi grtiando y levantandome _

_-No Catnip, no te estoy sugiriendo que..-suspiro- dejame terminar de explicarte si-dijo antes de que le respondiera_

_-ok-_

_-Pues que con la ausencia de esa chica necesitan un drieler - suspire de alivio_

_-Y luego?_

_-Pues que si quieres te puedo conseguir el trabajo, ellos te dan todo tu solo te dedicaras a venderlas y te dan un incialmente el 10% de lo que vendas, inclusive puede aumentar mas_

_-Nose Gale dejame pensarlo¿que pasara si Prim o mi madre se enteran? No quiero darle el mal ejemplo a mi hermana- Prim si se enterara se molestaria muchisimo conmigo. Y yo simpre diciendole que jamas se acercara a ese lugar vaya hermana que soy _

_-No te preocupes por regla todos y cada uno de los empleados ahi usamos antifaces y nadie sabe quien es quien. ¿Que dices aceptas?_

_-Mmmm...pero tendre que dejar la panaderia?_

_- No, ni pienses dejarla, te cubrira mejor para cuando ganes suficiente dinero y puedas decir que en la panaderia te subieron el sueldo o algo asi_

_-OK! Acepto Gale!_

_Y ambos sonreimos_

___*Fin deFlashBack*_

Y asi despues de 2 años sigo trabajando en la panaderia y en "La Pradera", nuestra situacion economica mejoro un poco y mi trabajo comenzo com driler, hasta que hace no mas de año y medio mi Patito enfermo gravemente y las medicinas eran muy caras asi que ...empeze a hacer algo de lo que no estoy muy orgullosa empeze a tener "clientes" para poder pagar las medicinas de mi hermana, todo por ver a mi Patito feliz, sana y salva.

Hoy despues de un largo dia en la panaderia voy directamente hacia "La Pradera", cuando entro me pongo mi antifaz y voy con Gale que ahora era barman y recojo el paquete de hoy.

* * *

**y pues eso es todo por hoy gracias por sus reviews :D  
**

**espero subir el proximo cap el viernes o el sabado, algunos o mejor dicho la mayoria seran cap cortos pero prometo tratar de subirlos pronto  
**

**besos bye**


	5. Vamos a La Pradera

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo cree esta historia de mi algo retorcida mente

* * *

Cato's P.O.V

Después de que le contara a Peeta sobre "La Pradera" y que la frecuentaba dejo de hablarme simplemente me ignoraba cada vez que intentaba hablar con él y me evitaba y pocas veces conseguí que me dirigiera la palabra el me odiaba pero aun así nunca me rendiría y recuperaría su amistad. Un día después de mucho esfuerzo logre que me hablara de nuevo y queriendo restaurar su amistad logro perdonarme, nuestra amistad ya no era como antes, de mejores amigos nos volvimos solo amigos.  
Así que decidí que quería que nuestra amistad siguiera como siempre como los viejos tiempos.

Peeta en una ocasion me habia platicado que desde siempre estaba enamorado de Katniss la chica que trabajaba con el en la panaderia y que nunca se habia atrevido a decirle lo que sentia por ella, viendo la oportunidad de si podia ayudar a Peeta a conquistarla nuestra amistad volveria a ser como antes.

_-Oye Peeta ¿Aun sigues enamorado de Katniss?_

_-Si, los sabes, y sabes que nunca eh vuelto a mirar a otra chica igual que a ella,-"musica para mis oidos" pense, ayudando a Peeta a que anduviera con Katniss seriamos de nuevo los mejores amigos_

_-OK, y si te ayuda a conquistarla?_

_-Guau!, Cato deveras me ayudarias?_

_-Claro, para eso somos los amigos no?_

_-Supongo-respondio en un susurro casi inaudible_

Asi que decidi poner mi plan en marcha llevaria a Peeta a La Pradera y con la mejor maestra que pudiera tener, esa chica era la mejor y por algo la llaman la chica en llamas, ella era perfecta, ojos grices, labios exquisitos que te dejaban deseando mas, algo bajita pero todo lo compensaba con esa curvas de mujer, y de sus atuendos ni se diga, la mayoria dejaban poco a la imaginacion, pero jamas revelaba su identidad, siempre traia un antifaz y jamas se lo quitaba, de echo nadie de los que trabajaban en La Pradera se los quitaban era como una regla para poder trabajar ahi o algo asi, pero de todas las chicas del lugar ella era la mejor y como no si de La Pradera la chicas eran las mejores pero en especial ella, de echo habia probado con cada una de las chicas de La Pradera y sin lugar a dudas preferia a la chica en llamas.

- ok vamos Peeta te llevare a un lugar

-a donde me llevas Cato?

-solo ven si cuando lleguemos te digo vale?

-mmmm.. esta bien solo porque eres mi amigo

-jajajaja ok, ire por ti a las 9 ponte guapo!-grite mientras me alejaba

-vale!

Si mi plan iba en marcha y si todo salia bien Peeta muy pronto conquistaria a Katniss y el y yo volveriamos a ser los mejores amigos de nuevo. Por ya casi la hora de ir por Peeta asi que solo me puse unos jeans y una playera negra de Metallica. Cogi mi flamante jetta y conduje hasta la casa de Peeta,que tecnicamente vivia enfrente de mi casa pero para llegar a La Pradera necesitabamos ir en auto. Peeta habia seguido mi consejo y se habai puesto unos jeans y una playera muy ajustada girs y relamente se veia sexy... digo no es que yo lo considere sexy, bueno si pero como amigo, si eso es como amigo.

Bueno en fin, nos subimos al auto y conduje hacia la Veta, donde se encontraba La Pradera.

-Vale, ya me vas a decir a donde vamos?- pregunto Peeta,

-Nop, hasta que lleguemos- le dije divertido

-¿Por que?- dijo en tono casi infantil que resultaba muy gracioso

-porque es una sorpresa-

- Ya dime que planeas- dijo poniendo una cara de perrito

-No, porque si no, ya no es sorpresa- repondi reprimiendo una carcajada por la cara que puso - y deja ya joder que menos te voy a decir

-Vale, vale pero no te enojes - dijo cruzandose de brazos

Como sabia que Peeta intnetaria volver a preguntar prendi el estereo del coche y empezo a sonar triste cancion de amor de El tri y subi el volumen, a Peeta y a mi nos encantaba El tri pero ambos amabamos esta cancion y empezamos a cantar a todo pulmon

ella existo solo en un sueño  
el es un poema que el poeta  
nunca escribio  
y en la eternidad los dos  
unieron sus almas para darle vida

a esta triste cancion de amor  
a esta triste cancion de amor

el es como el mar  
ella es como la luna  
y en las noches de luna llena  
asen el amor  
y en la imencidad los dos  
unieron sus almas para darle vida

a esta triste cancion de amor  
a esta triste cancion de amor

el es como un dios  
ellas es como una virgen  
y los dioses les enseñaron a pecar  
y en la eternidad los dos  
unieron sus almas para darle vida

a esta triste cancion de amor  
a esta triste cancion de amor

Apenas acababa la cancion y ya estabamos llegando a La Pradera, cuando Peeta me volteo a ver adivinando mis intenciones

-Cato ¿Que demonios hacemos aqui?

-Divertirnos un rato -

-Cato vamonos- dijo molesto- ahora

-Vamos Pet ¿no te da curiosidad entrar?

-no, no me da curiosidad entrar a un prostibulo

-hey nada de eso Peeta

-ah no? entonces me vas a decir que La Pradera es una fabrica de chocolates no?

-ok no, pero vamos, tomemos un trago si pasa algo que no te gusta nos vamos luego luego vale? ademas ya estamos aqui no?

- bueno eso si pero..ahh, no puedo creer que este haciendo esto- suspiro- estabien entremos

-Si - grite - jaja nos vamos a divertir

-si tu lo dices, pero si yo digo nos vamos eh

-si, cuando tu digas

-ok vamos pues- y bajamos del coche

* * *

Ahh ya se me tarde mucho en publicar este cap. pero tuve un bloqueo mental y pues no podia escribir nada no sabia ni que escribir y fue horrible, y pues bueno ya logre volver a escribir y pues aqui esta este capitulo jeje a ver si puedo en la semana subir el siguiente cap.

beso, bye :3


End file.
